Adventures of the Sailor Pirates
by One Black Rose
Summary: When evil shows up on the seas again, Tia Dalma gives most of the crew a talking monkey to become the legendary Sailor Scouts! Join them as they fight crime and find love in tight leather pants and mini skirts.
1. Chapter 1

The crew was all standing around Tia Dalma. Well, at least Jack, Barbossa, Will, Elizabeth, Pintel, Ragetti, and Mr. Gibbs were.

"Tank ye for bein' here. Der is danger sailing de waters once again. You must all take de roles of being the Sailor Scouts."

"The…Sailor Scouts?" Will asked slowly. Tia Dalma batted her eyelashes and smiled.

"Yes…dey are the protectors of the planets. One of you will be de leader, Sailor Moon. De others will be followers, or fellow soldiers whom dey call Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Pluto."

"Wait, tha's it? No Sailor Sun or anyfink like tha'?" Pintel spoke up.

"Yes…I 'ave your supervisor right 'ere." Tia pulls out a cage from beneath, revealing monkey Jack. Jack stepped back and pulled out his pistol.

"Ah! Undead monkey! Let me at 'im!" Barbossa hit Jack on his head.

"Don't you dare! Come to daddy, Jack!" Tia opened up the door, and Jack went on the table.

"I'll be right with you dad. Let her finish." The whole crew went into a small mental shock.

"It can talk…Barbossa, you're monkey can talk!" Elizabeth seemed the only one who could muster some words out.

"Yes, I put a spell on 'im. Once yer sign be knownst to Jack, he will give you a wand. Dis wand shall help you transform into the right Sailor Scout. Now go! De seas now 'ave their enemy, and you know what to do. I shall also appear time to time to check on you." Monkey Jack looked at Tia, then jumped on the shoulder of Barbossa.

"Since ye'd be belonging to me…I'm guessing I'm the Sailor Moon?" Barbossa whispered to Jack. He merely shook his head.

"Don't tink I didn't hear you Barbossa. Remember, your time will come. Leave." The crew left, still in a bit of shock from what happened a few minutes ago.

"Mr. Gibbs, wha' do you know about the Sailor Scouts?" Captain Jack asked his first mate. Mr. Gibbs gave a shrug.

"Aye, I don't know. 'Tis be the first I've ever 'eard of them."

"If we's all supposed to transform to names of planets…will we be monsters?" Ragetti asked Monkey Jack.

"Nah, just regular people with interesting uniforms and powers."

"When do we find out who we are?" Elizabeth asked.

"According to my calculations…right about now." Everyone became startled.

"_Now?_" Monkey Jack screeched and pointed. The_Black Pearl _was being attacked by another ship. Jack Sparrow closed his eyes and slapped his forehead. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**A/N: Since nobody hasn't done a crossover like this yet, I've decided to take a shot at it! It's a bit short, but it's an intro. Hope you all enjoy it! R&R ^^**


	2. Sailor Moon

On the deck of the Black Pearl, every man was fighting for himself. Dark creatures that were unlike the monsters of the Flying Dutchman began sucking up all of the energies that they had.

"Hahahaha! Give me all your energy! You can't fight against the Negaverse!" A blonde haired man in a grey uniform floated above the Pearl with a swirl of white energy in his hands.

Jack, Monkey Jack, Barbossa, Pintel and Ragetti, Mr. Gibbs, Will and Elizabeth were all watching from the dingy as the crept closer to the boat.

"What do we do? We don't have any idea which Sailor Scout we are and did you see the size of those things?" Elizabeth clung to Will.

"Thank ye fer statin' the obvious. Jack, what are we to do?" Barbossa rolled his eyes at the girl.

"'Ow am I suppose to know?" Jack Sparrow looked at Barbossa in a defensive way.

"He was referring to me, dimwit. Fighting's your only option if you want to know who's who and all." The crew looked at each other and shrugged. Once aboard the ship, they began to scream and fight.

"You'll never win! All of your precious energy shall be mine!" The blonde bad guy shouted. Jack Sparrow looked up.

"An' who exactly are you, anyway?"

"My name's Jedite. I work for the queen of the Negaverse…the mighty, and beautiful Queen Baryl. With your energy, the Negaverse shall rise and take over this puny world!"

"Not on _my _ship you aren't!" Jack got out his gun and began shooting. Unfortunately, he didn't know about the force field and his attacks were…well, useless.

"Ha! Your attacks are useless against me! My magical abilities are way higher than yours! Go my minions, destroy him!" Two large and dark figures appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Jack.

"No, I do not give up that easily, for I am the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow!" Jack took his sword and began slicing the creatures. Though the wounds healed, he did have some luck. Then, one of the dark monsters grabbed him from behind and pushed him against the railing of the Pearl.

"Give me your energy!" It hissed. Jack struggled to get free.

"Never!" A bright symbol began to appear on his forehead. Monkey Jack was watching the whole thing from the ropes and knew exactly what this meant.

"Sailor Moon…" he whispered. Then, MJ jumped down from the ropes and a wand with a gold star on it fell on the wooden floor.

"Jack, take this!" He rolled the wand to Jack, who barely managed to grab it before the monster did.

"Now hold it up and shout 'Moon Prism Power'!"

"Tha's it? Nothin' fancy? Just those three measly words?"

"Just do it if you want your life!" Captain Jack shuddered.

"Fine then, Moon Prism Power!" He held up the wand. As a bright flash of light appeared, he began to transform. When the light faded, instead of his normal pirates clothes, Jack was in a completely new outfit…causing everyone to stop and stare.

"Wha'? The shirts a bit tight, but for some odd reason, I feel a draft." He looked down at himself and gasped. Jack was wearing a tight, white shirt that has a red bow on the front, a gold tiara with a red gem in the middle, and red leather boots. However, instead of his pants he was wearing a blue, knee length skirt with a red bow in the back.

"Argh, ye look like a girl!" Barbossa spoke up. Muffled laughter could be heard.

"Who cares? I'm the leader! I'm Sailor Moon, I'm Sailor Moon." Jack sang, taunting the withered Barbossa at the same time.

"Enough of this! You shall be destroyed Sailor Moon, I will not be defeated by you again!" Jedite snapped his fingers and more monsters appeared.

"Not if I can help it!" Jack-Sailor Moon began to run at the monsters.

"Wait! Those things can't be defeated by guns! Use your tiara and say 'Moon Tiara Magic'"! Sailor Moon stopped in his tracks.

"Tha' would've been useful five seconds ago. Alrigh', all for everythin'." He took his tiara by the fingers and it turned into a round disk of light.

"Moon Tiara Magic!" Sailor Moon began spinning wildly, causing the others to turn their heads as he spun. When Sailor Moon stopped, and the tiara knocked out every single monster on the ship as if it was in a pinball machine.

"No matter, I can make more!" Jedite screamed and put his fingers in snapping position. However, the tiara went up and hit the ball of energy in Jedite's hands.

"NOOOO! MY ENERGY!" The tiara fell on the ground with a thump, returning to its normal self. Sailor Moon picked it back up and smirked.

"Now it's your turn!" He went into tiara throwing position, but just as he was about to throw it, Jedite disappeared.

"I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME SAILOR MOON! MARK MY WORDS, YOU'LL PAY!"

"Aw, no fair! I totally wanted to see what the tiara did to him." Sailor Moon pouted. Barbossa stepped towards him as the others recovered from the sudden battle.

"Argh, not a bad job, but 'ow do ye change back?" Sailor Moon shrugged.

"Dunno…oi! Undead monkey, 'ow am I suppose to change back?" The monkey looked at Jack/Sailor Moon and shrugged.

"In a few minutes, I suppose."

"Well, in that case…" He turned around to face Barbossa. In one swift movement, he lifted his skirt up, revealing his "goods" to him.

"I'm Sailor Moon and YOU'RE NOT! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He ran back to his cabin, leaving the poor original captain of the Black Pearl in shock.

"…this is so not going to end well." Monkey Jack slapped his head as Barboss took out his pistol.

"Come teh Hector, cross-dresser."

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed it! R&R please!**


End file.
